


Tod eines Bruders (Death of a Brother)

by EyelessElla



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Killed Him, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sadness, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyelessElla/pseuds/EyelessElla
Summary: Gilbird doesn't wake Germany up one morning, and Germany finds out why, his brother died.Just a sad little story I felt like writing one day.  Sorry Prussia!





	Tod eines Bruders (Death of a Brother)

Germany woke up to darkness. He turned over to look at his clock, that read 4:14am; which was unusual, as he was normally woken up around 3:00am by Gilbird, his brother's pet bird. 

He looked around for the annoying little puff ball; but the little guy was nowhere to be found.

 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily, just wanting to go back to sleep, but he couldn't; he felt like he had to go check on Gilbert; he couldn't think of any reason why Gilbird wouldn't come to wake him today.

 

He stood up and left his room to check on his brother. ‘I swear,’ he thought to himself, ‘if they're still up playing games at this time…’ 

Prussia had a tendency to stay up till early into the morning playing video games with his bird. 

 

Ludwig quietly made his way down the hall as not to wake Italy, to his brothers room. "The lights aren't on..." he murmured quietly.

 

He quietly opened the door and poked his head in; no one was sitting in front of the t.v, or on the beanbag in the corner. 

He looked at the bed and saw a person sized shape under the blankets. He made his way over and looked down at the person.

 

He saw Gilbert laying on his side and Gilbird cuddled up to his cheek.

 

"Hey, Prussia," he asked Gilbert while poking his side, "Why didn't your bird wake he this morning?"

 

No response.

 

Now Ludwig felt uneasy, like something was wrong with Prussia. He normally would have woken up.

 

"Bruder?" Germany slowly kneeled down and reached towards Prussia face to move away his bangs that were covering his eyes. 

 

Gilbert's skin was cold.

 

"Gil..." Ludwig said a bit quicker, "Gil this isn't funny get up!" he yelled shakily.

 

He shook his brother violently for a few minutes, then looked over at the the little yellow bird.

 

Germany noticed that the bird was pressing himself up against Prussia's cold face; as if he were trying to warm it back up, as if to bring him back.

 

This is when it hit Ludwig: his brother was dead.

 

His eyes were burning and blurring up as tears started to stream down his face.  
He stood up and looked at his brother's lifeless face. The tears spilled down his cheeks and hit Gilbert’s cheek.

 

Ludwig's balled his fists up tight until his knuckles turned white. 

 

He reached over and slammed the lamp off Prussia's nightstand, and watched it shatter into hundreds of tiny little pieces on the floor.

 

Italy woke up to a loud crashing noise; then more.

 

"What..." he mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He slowly got out of his warm bed and opened his bedroom door. He started down the hall.

 

While he was walking he heard yelling. More specifically, he heard Germany yelling.

 

"Oh, no," he said, "Germany's angry again," Sometimes when Germany got really angry, he would break stuff and yell; Italy figures this was just one of those times.

 

He walked by Ludwig's room and noticed that he wasn't in his room, 'Weird,’ he thought. He continued down the hall until he reached Prussia's room.

 

The screaming had stopped. Italy pressed his ear against the door and listened carefully.

 

He heard sobbing.

 

He slowly opened the door and poked his head in a little bit to see what was happening. 

He saw Ludwig on his hands and knees violently sobbing and shaking, broken items coating the floor. Things pushed everywhere, off of the desk and shelves, and things turned over, and then shoved onto the floor. 

 

Feliciano entered the room and Ludwig looked up at him, tears still streaming down his face, eyes puffy and red.

 

He looked like a small, scared child left alone and lost in an unknown place far, far from home.

 

Italy walked in and headed to Germany as quick as he could. 

 

He looked over at Prussia and automatically knew what happened.  
He reached out for the trembling German; and in return Ludwig shoved him away, hard, and yelled at him, embarrassed to be seen in his current state.

 

Italy threw himself at his friend and clung to him, tightly, even while Ludwig tried to push him away. He was unwilling to let go of the stronger man.

 

After a long while, Ludwig was just silent and sad, no longer crying, and no longer violent; just sitting on the floor, leaning on Italy.

Feliciano slowly stood up and looked down at Ludwig, "Come on," he said quietly, "let's go," he held his hand out to Germany.

 

Germany looked around his brother's room. The desk and shelves, bare of Prussia's belongings; instead, they lay on the floor.

 

He instantly regretted destroying Gilbert's room; but he couldn't take it back, nor could he take back yelling at Italy and shoving him away when he only wanted to help.

 

"Es tut mir Leid..." Ludwig clenched his fists until his they turned white. 

 

"No," Italy said reassuringly, "it's okay, now let's go,"

 

Germany looked around the room once more and stood up slowly. He walked over to the nightstand and opened it and grabbed a red bandanna. It was Prussia's favorite, he wore it all the time.

 

Germany folded it up and slipped it in his pocket.

 

He turned to his brother one last time, and bent down and gently kissed Prussia's cold temple, "I'll never forget you bruder," he said quietly, hovering above his face for a moment longer before standing up.

 

Gilbird looked up at Germany for a moment and flew up and sat on his shoulder, pressing himself up against his neck.

 

Italy held out his hand and Germany took it, letting Italy lead him out of his brother's room for the last time.


End file.
